Modern operational systems often comprise large numbers of assets about which machine data is generated by the assets themselves or other systems and components that generate information about the asset. As the number, complexity, and sophistication of such asset-based systems, and the volume of machine data generated by and about them, increases, processing large volumes of machine-generated and machine-mediated data in an intelligent manner and effectively presenting the results of such processing continues to be a priority.